


Chicken

by Joshanddonna



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshanddonna/pseuds/Joshanddonna
Summary: What would’ve happened if Josh didn’t leave to knock on Joey’s door?





	Chicken

For the life of him, Josh could not understand why Donna was bugging him to go out with Joey Lucas. Sure, Joey was wonderful, but he just didn’t feel “it”. He didn’t get butterflies when she walked into a room. He didn’t miss her when she was gone. She didn’t visit him in his dreams. Despite never wanting to face it, that was how Josh felt about Donna. However, being the savvy political operative he was, he managed to conceal those feelings, successfully (okay, maybe not) convincing everyone they were just friends. He repressed them to the point where not even he acknowledged them. Until tonight. 

Donna sat up on the bed, taunting Josh. He was confused at her pushing him away, but mostly he was distracted by the fact that she was in his bed in the middle of the night and somehow this was completely normal. 

“Gather ye rosebuds josh.”

“Donna, I am not going to knock on her door.” 

She started to cluck at him like a chicken. 

“Were you just clucking like a chicken, is that what that was?” 

“Yes.” She replied confidently. 

He raised his eyebrows at her in the way only Josh Lyman does. “I am not a chicken.” 

“Then why won’t you go? Sounds pretty chicken to me.” 

Josh was starting to actually get frustrated. Masculinity really is fragile, he thought to himself. In his efforts to convince Donna he was not a chicken after all, he suddenly threw all rational thought out the window. 

“You wanna see how chicken I am?” He stepped closer to her. 

She smiled at him, confused yet mischievous. 

He slid his hand to her back and pulled her body to his. Their faces were now inches away from each other. “I’m not a chicken about things I really want Donna.” 

“Josh..” She whispered, almost breathless.

He kissed her furiously, making up for all the times he had wanted to kiss her before. All the ways this could be a terrible idea suddenly didn’t matter. He savored every moment. He touched her in the places he fantasized about. He kissed her in the ways he thought he never would. Soon enough, there were clothes scattered on the floor and Josh and Donna did the thing they told themselves they would never do, but knew in their hearts would happen one day. It was inevitable. Their chemistry was electric and undeniable.


End file.
